Ramblings of the Ungodly
by Shout Through Demons
Summary: Loki has had his plan set in motion for a long time, and over fifty years ago he started planning the most important part.


**Title: **Ramblings of the Ungodly

**A/N:** Title from the song by One-Eyed Doll.

* * *

**Word Count: **1089

Loki, to say the least, hated Midgard since the first day he'd been there. It never stopped him from coming back though, bothering his older brother with his twisted smile and his power over the planet. The only thing he seemed to enjoy out of this planet was his brother's pain. The only thing he hated more than this planet was the Avengers themselves.

It'd been four years since he attacked them and took down most of the city, four years since he battled the Avengers and seemingly lost to them, but to himself was the greatest battle he had won yet. But in all honesty, Loki wasn't truly planning on returning to Earth and destroying it, he had another plan that was carefully formulated to destroy everything and take his rightful place in Asgard.

But Thor, with his idiotic guards and his stupid ruling that caused so many enemies. Maybe it was Loki's fault in the end, though. Maybe it was his fault he caused everyone to hate him and try to break into his prison just to kill him. Loki hadn't meant to make his escape while someone attempted to murder him, and he hadn't meant to land in Midgard, hadn't meant to find his way to the Stark Tower and be caught by the Avengers. Even more so, he hadn't meant for the fight to end with Tony's tower falling to pieces and Loki running to the only place he remembered was safe.

Or rather, he had hoped still was accessable and safe to survive in. But anywhere seemed to be safer than Captain America shouting out orders to the other Avengers and arrows barely missing him. He'd meant to make this building for something much different than a place to hide while he tried to get his plan back in order. It was the only place left, though, because even with him changing into normal Midgardian clothes and renting out a hotel room by threatening the owner, he'd still get caught.

The building was in better shape in some ways and worse shape in other ways than he thought it would be. It wasn't clean, and there was no one walking around to take care of overturned furniture. But the electricty still worked, clicking on when he hit the switch and the water still ran clean. But he wasn't there for any of that.

The girl was still there, hooked up to the machines with her hair splayed out and the glass cover protecting her body from the dust that covered every inch of the building. The machines hooked into the walls were pushed aside, some of the tables over turned. Loki had left after he had gotten this building created and this part of his plan made, he hadn't thought the people running it in the meantime would abandon his only work left.

The god walked over to the billboard hanging on the ground, black printed words faded and the blue ink even more. He didn't need the board to know who the girl was, she was his when he was before. Even if she had aged in the fifty years he was gone, he'd recognize her.

"Who's taking care of you, darling?" Loki asked the emptiness. She didn't stir. She hadn't stirred since she was given the shot and fell asleep for the past few years. But he knew she couldn't survive without her machines running, she wasn't complete yet.

He walks over to the machines, the monitor with her heart beat moving slowly along. It wasn't just that she needed her machines, she needed someone to watch over her. She'd almost died multiple times during the time he had stayed. "How are you alive?"

He remembered the first time he'd been in the room. It was after she had first fallen asleep, when nurses and scientists and doctors moved around the halls and wouldn't allow anyone into the room. He had to sneak in, wishing he'd chosen one of the other girls to be the first to sleep.

"You aren't supposed to be here," Loki would have jumped if he hadn't been on his tip toes since he arrived. He turned around to the doorway and frowned at the blonde. "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?"

"So many questions," Loki let a smirk break his expressionless face. "I have one first. When did you wake up?"

"When everyone left," She answered simply. "They woke me up to get me out and-"

"How long ago was that?" The Asgardian asked, he watched as her eyes filled with fear. Why was she scared of him? Or even of this question? How long could she have possibly survived down here alone?In a way, it seemed to make sense to be fearful. He could be someone that came back to end the experiment completely, and she hadn't aged a day. She couldn't be asleep for less than forty five years, at the very minimum.

"They said I had been asleep for ten years," She says, she steps back and looks at him. He didn't let himself think through what it could have meant, just watched as she moved backwards into the hall and looked him over. "I don't remember much about it. The drug, they said it would put me to sleep. They said it might take my memory away. Who are you?"

Loki wanted to laugh at her. He remembered her clearly, she was the one that started all of this. She had tried to run while the others gave themselves up to avoid pain. How fun it would be to see the one who tried the hardest to stop this was the one who managed to find herself the only one alive after the entire experiment.

The drug never would have caused memory loss, he made sure that the scientists perfected it before they tried it on anyone. He couldn't risk his girl losing her memory. But of course, theone that struggled and injured more people than necessary...wouldn't be so bad to leave hers behind.

"You don't remember me? I suppose that's for the best, I am not the same person as I was then. My name is Loki, I'm from a planet called Asgard," He watched as disbelief crossed her face and he cocked his head to the side. "And you, my Baby Doll, are my creation. I am your maker. Your creator. Your master."


End file.
